


Hoe Ass Erik

by HennessyChiron



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Erik Killmonger - Fandom, Erik Stevens - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HennessyChiron/pseuds/HennessyChiron
Summary: A look at our favorite prince’s shenanigans as a male escort while studying at MIT.





	Hoe Ass Erik

The room was unnecessarily quiet as the two best friends sat doing their own things. Erik was studying formulas for an upcoming test and Hennessy was on the couch fidgeting with the strings of her hoodie.   
“Ayo E, I need a favor,” she finally asked.   
“Wassup Princess?” Erik asks putting away his MacBook.   
“Well see.. there’s this business venture that I wanted to dabble in, but I can’t do it by myself,” she explains, putting on her signature puppy dog eyes she knew he wouldn’t say no to.   
“Ok, I’m listening,” he says with one eyebrow raised. 

She goes on to explain all the aspects of the “business venture” while Erik sits back, expression going from shock to anger. 

“Hennessy Monaé Chiron have you lost your damn mind?!” He screams.   
Henny’s eyebrows furrowed at his use of her government name.   
“Nigga, are you really offended right now? I thought you’d be down! You already fucking bad bitches for free, might as well get something out of it.”

Henny could see the wheels turning in Erik’s head as he processed what she was saying. 

“Aight, I’ll do it. But only cuz it’s for your cute ass,” Erik says grabbing her by her waist and pulling her into his chest. Her breath hitches and her big doe eyes stare up into his hooded ones. This nigga always horny. 

“Good, because I already have your first client scheduled. Her name is Jae and you’re meeting her at 6:30 at BOA.”

“Shy, it’s 5:15,” Erik states in annoyance.   
“Well I guess you better get a move on then, lover boy,” she responds wiggling her way out of his grasp. 

Erik emerges from his bedroom at 6:00 looking like a whole damn meal. Henny’s mouth drops at the sight of her best friend. He’s wearing a white button down with a navy vest, matching navy slacks, and the navy Versace loafers she had gifted him for his birthday. His dreads were neatly braided to the back of his head and two diamond earrings sat in his ears. He smiled at her reaction, gold fangs shining in the light of their living room.   
“See something you like, Shy?” he asked, smugly.   
“Damn Daddy! I don’t know, I might have to cancel this appointment and keep you all to myself,” she responds wrapping her arms around his neck.   
“Sorry mama,” he whispers in her ear. “This dick ain’t for free,” he says before turning to leave.   
She regains her composure and delivers a swift smack to his ass.   
“That’s right, now get ya thick ass out there make my money!” she replies giggling uncontrollably.   
“You gone pay for that later… and I AIN’T THICK!” he screams before slamming the door.


End file.
